


Let's Spin The Wheel Of Excuses!

by citrus_boots



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Don't Examine This Too Closely, Don't Read This, Don't Try This At Home, How Do I Tag, I Blame Tumblr, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Don't Even Know, I Haven't Read The Trials of Apollo, I Love You, I Made Myself Cry, I Ship It, I Tried, I Was Drunk When I Wrote This, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I think that's all of them - Freeform, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Going to Hell, I'm Sorry, There's A Tag For That, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, What Have I Done, What Was I Thinking?, Why Did I Write This?, hjfgkhfgsfdshk wow, it's also a lie i eagerly await tower of nero, let me know if there's more ig, why is that a tag?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:28:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26494885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/citrus_boots/pseuds/citrus_boots
Summary: ahahaha yes i didi am a notoriously slow updater and if every time i take forever to update i talk about it in my fic it's just going to be 90% thatalso i'm going to take this opportunity to tag this with every single one of those author tags bc i think that's funny and i haven't taken my meds yet so my conscience can't stop me
Kudos: 1





	1. Writers Block (Kind Of) - I Came Home :)

**Author's Note:**

> look i have no clue what i'm doing but it's okay bc i don't have my meds to stop me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i already regret this

A short, curly haired teen stands up and purses their lips. This is Boots. Say hello Boots.  
"Hello Boots."   
They spin the wheel next to them without much enthusiasm. It spins for a while, long enough for Boots to check if it's broken. it's not broken.  
It lands on "Writer's Block" and a fanfare sounds. Confetti rains from the ceiling and Boots sighs.  
"Wow. Hello. I kind of have writer's block, and I'm also super busy with school starting up again. So I'm working on it, but it might take a while." They check their watch. "I'll try to write chapters ahead of time when I can so that I can post stuff even when I don't have time to write, but the updates will still probably be mildly inconsistent." They pause. "And yes, before you ask, I am putting this in third person. I'm better at writing like that, and it stops me from adding in "umm" and "so" and "like" to ever sentence. Mostly."

They sit cross-legged on the ground. "Look, I have no clue what I'm doing and I'm 95% sure this is super unconventional, but I feel responsible for updating the handful of people who actually read my work on why I'm being useless this time. Sorry."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~i write this and then literally update immediately afterwards~~  
>  oh wow it updated but it's not showing that it updated and like, showing up at the top of the page so literally no one will notice but whatever this is fine i'm fine


	2. My parents are getting divorced lmao

Oops,  
Yeah so updates are gonna be pretty infrequent for a while but I swear I will be trying to crank them out whenever I can. I'm slowly but surely working on the outline for the next chapter of [I Came Home :)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26221792) but with the whole divorce thing plus my on and off writers block I don't know how soon I can get that out. I am writing it tho! It honestly makes me super happy to write and the feedback has been so nice,, Anyways yeah that's the deal asjdjdjsk I'll try my best not to let this slow me down too much-

**Author's Note:**

> let's see how many people find this because of the author tags o-o  
> 


End file.
